In order to ensure proper operation of cruise missile systems and the like which employ radar guidance systems, it is desirable to test the system under conditions which simulate the operation of the missile system and its various guidance components under actual conditions. During such tests (static firing), the missile system is interfaced with a flight simulation program in order to perform (in simulation) the launch events of a planned flight. Following the simulated launch, the guidance system is stimulated by the simulation program with all of the data which it would experience during an actual flight. The data is recorded during the test in order to evaluate the missile performance including the guidance system. Of particular importance is the testing of the radar altimeter subassembly. The variable radar altimeter test system (VRATS) of this invention provides real time simulation of terrain reflected radar signals in order to verify that the radar altimeter functions properly during an entire flight.
Prior to this invention, flight simulation altitude data was required to be written into the guidance memory thus not providing a stimulation of the guidance system, and more particularly, the altimeter portion thereof, under the conditions it would encounter in an actual flight.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a missile test system which simulates all of the altitude conditions which would be encountered in actual flight.